The Edge Of Glory
The Edge Of Glory ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Episode der dritten Staffel, And the winner is..., und wird von den Troubletones als Teil der New Directions bei den Nationals gesungen. Quinn und Tina schließen sich den Troubletones für die Performance an, da man von Mercedes dachte, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Lebensmittelvergiftung ausfällt. Nachdem sie aber wieder gesund ist und auftreten kann, überzeugt sie Quinn und Tina, trotzdem aufzutreten, weil es das letzte Mal ist, dass sie zusammen bei einem Wettbewerb performen. Das Original stammt von Lady GaGa aus deren zweitem Album "Born This Way" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics The Troubletones: Ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah Santana (The Troubletones): There ain't no reason you and me should be alone (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight, yeah, baby! (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight, yeah, baby! I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Mercedes (The Troubletones): I need a man that thinks it's right but it's so wrong (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight, yeah, baby! (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight, yeah, baby! Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Quinn (mit Troubletones): It's hard to (feel the rush) Tina (mit Troubletones): To brush the (dangerous) Quinn (mit Troubletones): I'm gonna (run right to) Tina (mit Troubletones): To the (edge with you) Quinn und Tina (The Troubletones): Where we can (far) both fall (in) far in (mit Troubletones: love) Santana mit Mercedes und Troubletones: I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you Santana mit Troubletones: I'm on the edge The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge! Mercedes und Santana mit Troubletones: I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you! Mercedes und Santana: Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Uh-oooo-oh! On the e-edge with you Santana (The Troubletones): Another shot before we kiss the other side (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Mercedes (The Troubletones): Tonight yeah baby, (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight yeah baby! Santana (The Troubletones): I'm on the edge of something (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Final we call life tonight (Tina: Alright! Alright!) Mercedes (The Troubletones): Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Santana (The Troubletones): Tonight yeah baby, (Ah, ah, ah, ah) Tonight yeah baby! Mercedes (The Troubletones): It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (Tina: Alright! Alright!) Quinn (mit Troubletones): It's hard to (feel the rush) (Mercedes: Feel the rush) Tina (mit Troubletones): To brush the (dangerous) (Mercedes: Dangerous) Quinn (mit Troubletones): I'm gonna (run right to) Tina (mit Quinn und Troubletones): To the (edge with you) Quinn und Tina (The Troubletones): Where we can (far) both fall (in) far in (mit Troubletones: love) Santana mit Mercedes und Troubletones: I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you Santana mit Troubletones: I'm on the edge The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge, The edge! Santana mit Mercedes und Troubletones: I'm on the edge Of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you! Mercedes mit Troubletones harmonierend (Quinn): Ooo, whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Eh, eh! (Ooo, Ooo) Uh-uh! Uh-uh! Woah, woah! Santana mit Troubletones (Mercedes): (mit Mercedes: I'm on the edge!) Of glory (Glory!) And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth (I'm hangin' on a moment of truth!) I'm on the edge Of glory (Yeah!) And I'm hangin' on a moment with you (Hangin' on a moment of truth!) I'm on the edge The edge, (mit Mercedes: The edge) (mit Mercedes: The edge) (mit Mercedes: The edge) (mit Mercedes: The edge) The edge! (I'm on the edge) I'm on the edge (Of glory!) Of glory (Yeah, yeah) And I'm hangin' on a moment with you (Hangin' on!) I'm on the edge with you The Troubletones: I'm on the edge! Quinn und Tina mit Troubletones: (mit Mercedes: With you), with you, With you, with you, with you (Mercedes: Yeah! Yeah!) Santana und Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you! Quinn und Tina mit Troubletones: With you, with you, With you, with you, with you (Mercedes: You, you! Oh, yeah!) Santana und Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you! Mercedes mit Quinn, Tina und Troubletones: With you, with you, With you, with you, with you (Mercedes: Oh oh oh uh!) Santana und Troubletones: I'm on the edge! Quinn und Tina mit Troubletones: With you, with you, (mit Mercedes: With you), with you, with you (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Mercedes mit Santana und Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you! Fehler *Während Tinas erster Zeile kann man sehen, wie Quinn ihre Lippen dazu bewegt und dann entschuldigend lacht, was zeigt, dass Dianna einen Fehler gemacht und ihn erkannt hat. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Songs The Troubletones Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Nationals